This invention relates to rotary vacuum pumps and particularly to rotary vacuum pumps having moveable vanes mounted to a rotor which is eccentrically mounted in a cylindrical chamber.
Rotary pumps of the general type disclosed are commonly used for fluid pumping and pressure generating applications. In particular, such rotary pumps are useful in generating vacuum pressure in a motor vehicle for operation of auxiliary equipment, such as power brakes. In many engines, vacuum pressure is directly available from the engine intake manifold. In other cases, diesel engines in particular, it is necessary to provide an auxiliary vacuum pump for operation of auxiliary equipment.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple inexpensive and reliable rotary pump having a high volume capacity.